Virtual agents are becoming more prevalent for a variety of purposes. A virtual agent may conduct a conversation with a user. The conversation with the user may have an intent, such as to provide a user with a solution to a problem they are experiencing. Current virtual agents fail to meet user expectations or solve the problem when they receive a response from the user that is unexpected. One reason for the failure may be that the virtual agent misunderstands the intent of the user. Another reason for the failure may be that the virtual agent cannot solve a problem associated with the intent. Yet another reason for the failure may be the user having multiple intents and changing focus from one intent to another intent during the conversation with the virtual agent.
Conventional virtual agents are not equipped to handle intent changes or intent misunderstanding. Typically, the virtual agent continues along a predefined question and answer path and simply repeats the previous question in response to a user changing their intent, making another intent known, or providing another unexpected response. These virtual agents are very linear in their approach to problem solving and do not allow variation from the linear “if then” structures that scope the problem and solutions. This leads to user frustration with the virtual agent or a brand or company associated with the virtual agent, or lack of resolution to the problem.